


Bigger Than Ever

by Maymot97



Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: M/M, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, slight size kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 14:12:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7644022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maymot97/pseuds/Maymot97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bumblebee and Optimus interface for the first time in a while and Bumblebee just can't believe how much bigger Optimus is this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bigger Than Ever

**Author's Note:**

> So I like low-key ship Optimus and Bumblebee, and I noticed that despite taking like the extra power away from Optimus at the beginning of season two Micronus and them left him just as big as he was with the extra power (that is to say bigger than he was in season 3 of Prime) and I wanted to briefly explore that.
> 
> Also I've read on tfwiki that Optimus is really one of the original thirteen so I've made references to that here.
> 
> I've never written transformers smut before so I apologize if it is bad (tbh ive never written good non-Transformers smut before so I'm hoping).

Bumblebee shook his head as he placed his hands on Optimus’ chest. He was currently straddling Optimus’ waist, Optimus’ hands on his hips.

“You keep getting bigger,” Bumblebee noted, tracing the outline of Optimus’ windshield. “Why do your power ups always add so much bulk?”

Optimus chuckled. “I do not know, Bumblebee. That is a question that would need to be answered by the Primes.”

Leaning up to kiss at Optimus’ neck Bumblebee responded, “You’re a Prime aren’t you?”

“To an extent that you do not know,” Optimus said, tilting his head to the side to give Bumblebee more room to nibble at his neck cables and running a hand up and down Bumblebee’s thigh.

Bee froze and sat back on Optimus’ abdomen. “What do you mean?”

Optimus sighed. “Another time.”

Bumblebee ‘hmmd’. “You afraid of ruining the mood?”

“Not necessarily.”

“Then why won’t you tell me what you mean now?” 

Bumblebee dragged a finger across Optimus’ windshield. Optimus shivered a bit. He reached up and gently pulled Bumblebee’s face down into a chaste kiss.

“I do not wish you to think of it any differently than normal when I am fragging you senseless,” he whispered when he broke the kiss.

Bumblebee felt his face heat up, could feel the energon rising to the surface of his faceplates and coloring them just ever so slightly blue. It wasn’t very often that Bumblebee ever heard Optimus swear, and there was just something hot about the word being used so casually and calmly that got Bumblebee’s valve soaking wet fast.

Optimus seemed to sense this and began to run his fingers, much bigger and thicker than Bumblebee remembered from their first (and last) time together all those years ago, over seams in Bumblebee’s frame. He knew exactly where to touch and pretty soon Bumblebee was a writhing mess on Optimus’ lap. His face had a full flush to it. Optimus reached down to tap at Bumblebee’s valve covering.

The covering retracted, lubricant dripping down to pool on Optimus’ abdominal plating. Optimus ran a large finger over the puffy folds of Bumblebee’s valve, gently stroking the mesh. Bumblebee trembled and let out a breathy moan against Optimus’ neck cables as one of his fingers slowly entered the valve.

Moving slowly, so as to not hurt his former-scout, Optimus prepped Bumblebee. He gently stretched Bumblebee’s valve, each finger opening him up more. Finally, when Bumblebee could take his fingers without problem, Optimus opened his spike casing, allowing his fully pressurized spike to spring forth. 

Coaxing Bumblebee to sit up, Optimus gently guided his spike to Bumblebee’s valve, gently rubbing the tip against the folds. Bumblebee moaned and ground his hips down on the spike, taking just a bit more in before Optimus placed his other hand on Bumblebee’s hips and gently guided him down. 

Bumblebee whined softly at the feeling of being stretched so much. It had been years since he had interfaced with someone with a spike this large. Once Optimus’ spike was fully in his valve, Bumblebee panted, helping his vents to cool him down.

Smiling up at his flushed and panting berthmate, Optimus reached between them and lightly rubbed his thumb over Bumblebee’s exterior node, causing the warrior to twitch and let out a startled moan. Optimus placed both of his hands firmly on Bumblebee’s hips and began thrusting up into him.

Bumblebee leaned forward and buried his face in Optimus’ neck, licking and sucking at the cables there. Optimus kept a steady pace as he thrust up into Bumblebee, making sure not to go too fast or too slow and making sure to thrust deeply so as to brush as many internal nodes as he could.

As his charge built, Bumblebee got requests on his HUD to retract his spike panel, but he dismissed them as soon as they popped up. He didn’t want Optimus to see his spike.  
It didn’t take long for both Bumblebee and Optimus to reach their peaks, Bumblebee overloading first, moaning into Optimus’ neck and grabbing at his chest while lubricant and transfluid built up in his valve. Optimus overloaded not long after, his spike releasing spurt after spurt of transfluid into Bumblebee. When he was finished, Bumblebee sat up and rubbed at his abdominal plating, which was distended ever so slightly.

“How much transfluid do you have?” he asked.

Optimus smiled and gently pulled Bumblebee off of his spike, a combination of lubricant and transfluid dripping from Bumblebee’s valve and onto Optimus’ abdominal plating.

“This latest upgrade from the Primes seems to have given me much larger reserves than I had before.”

Bumblebee giggled and snuggled into Optimus’ neck. “Well, you can thank the Prime’s for me.”


End file.
